Holiday Decorative Tree
This article does not include Elfi's Wonderland 2018 yet, will be updated soon Basic Information The Holiday Decorative Tree is in actual fact a Christmas-themed display container the size of two blocks in height that looks like an undecorated Christmas tree - until you decorate it by placing items into its 10 slots. Aim at its center in its lower half to activate the tree. The first slot will be the item on top of the tree (Christmas tree star), and arrangement 2 will merely lay this top item down instead of positioning it upright like arrangement 1. This tree was introduced to Creativerse with update R50 on December 13th 2017 as part of the seasonal Christmas event Elfi's Toy Drive. Its crafting recipe can only be bought from NPCs called Elfis that spawn during Christmas event-times or maybe for special occasions in the future too. Holiday Decorative Trees can be "filled"/decorated with up to 10 items, blocks, liquids or objects and will display these in a smaller shape than usually and will appear like they were to attached the tree. Like Stone Wall Shelves, Placemats and other display containers, Holiday Decorative Trees too can display items that cannot simply be placed into the game world, like Explosives, Food, Seeds (only their sparkles will be visible) or Crops, but no Swords or Crowbars - a full list can be found below. Objects placed on Holiday Decorative Trees cannot be activated/deactivated, rotated, inscripted or transformed in any way. How to obtain Holiday Decorative Trees Already crafted Holiday Decorative Trees can be bought from NPCs named Elfis that will randomly appear on Ice and Snow during day and night during Christmas event-times, like they did for the first time during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. 1 Holiday Decorative Tree can be bought from Elfis for 25 Rescued Toys. Rescued Toys are Trade Items that can be found in randomly spawning Holiday Gifts during the seasonal Christmas event, they can be obtained through Elfi's Community Toy Drive after the community has unlocked reward bundles, and they can be won as rewards for successfully completing Trog Trap Events that can be initiated by placing Trog Traps, which can be obtained during Christmas event-times. Even though all left-over Trog Traps will still initiate Trog Trap Events and successfully mastering them will still provide you with Rescued Toys, you can only store them for now. You will not be able to trade them at Elfis until next Christmas event-times or perhaps for additional rare occasions if Playful sees fit and will announce so on social media and on the official forums. You can craft Holiday Decorative Trees in your crafting menu (to be opened with "Q" as the default hotkey), but only after their rare crafting Recipe has been unlocked by buying it from an Elfi during Christmas event-times for 500 Rescued Toys or obtaining it from a fellow Creativerse player. Holiday Decorative Trees cannot be obtained from any Creatures nor from any common randomly spawning Treasure Chests. How to unlock the crafting recipe The rare crafting Recipe for Holiday Decorative Trees can be bought from Elfis that will randomly spawn on Ice and Snow at day and night during Christmas event-times, like during Elfi's Toy Drive from December 13th 2017 until January 10th 2018. The Recipe can be bought for 500 Rescued Toys and will be used up when learning it. You can buy more than one of these Recipes if you want to give duplicates to other players. This rare seasonal Recipe is tradable, so if players have left-over duplicates, they can give them to you. Seasonal crafting Recipes cannot be shared via Adventures though. In order to permanently add the rare crafting recipe for Holiday Decorative Trees to your crafting menu after you've bought or obtained it, the recipe has to be learnt by right-clicking on it in your inventory/bag or by dragging it with the left mouse-button over your player character model on the right side of the inventory. The crafting recipe will then stay be available in your crafting menu on all Creativerse game worlds like all other rare crafting Recipes, even on worlds where the "Pro" option "world bound recipes" is enabled. How to craft Holiday Decorative Trees After buying the rare crafting Recipe for this tree from an Elfi or obtaining it from a fellow player, 1 Holiday Decorative Tree can be crafted in your Crafting Menu (to be opened by typing "Q" as the default key) with: * 2 blocks of most kinds of Wood (except for Corrupted Wood) or Logs. Just click on the blue arrows of the icon in the crafting recipe window to choose any type of Log or Wood that you carry with you. Wood can be taken from the trunks and branches of all trees or can be found in Wood Treasure Chests that spawn on the surface during the night * 2 blocks of Shredded Leaves that can be made by putting most types of fresh tree Leaves (except for Corrupted Leaves) into a Processor How to use Holiday Decorative Trees To use Holiday Decorative Trees, place them into the game world and interact with them (right-click or default key "F") while pointing at them with your cursor. As said, best aim at the center of their lower part. Holiday Decorative Trees can be fully rotated into all directions by holding R (as the default key) and moving the left mouse button. They can even be rotated when filled/decorated with items. The chosen rotation angle can be "locked" too by simply typing "r" while looking at an already rotated Holiday Decorative Tree or other object/block, then all trees of the same stack in the selected quickslot will face the same direction when you place them. When Holiday Decorative Trees are activated, a small storage window with 10 empty slots will open, as well as the option to choose one of two arrangements for the item mounted on the very top of the tree. The inventory window of your player character on the left side will temporarily be replaced with a list of items that can be transferred to the Holiday Decorative Tree where they will then be displayed. You can now put many kinds of items, blocks, objects and liquids into the slots of the Holiday Decorative Tree from your inventory by dragging & dropping with your left mouse-button or right-clicking on them in your inventory one after another. Holiday Decorative Trees cannot be picked up as long as anything is stored in their slots. They can be fully rotated even when filled though. After emptying them, you can pull Holiday Decorative Trees even without having any Power Cells equipped. Of course you won't be able to take such objects on claims of other players (or on game worlds or in Adventures) where your permission rank is set low. Items that can be placed into Holiday Decorative Trees * for all that is known, all cubic natural Blocks as well as all crafted cubic Building Blocks can be displayed by Holiday Decorative Trees * all other types of placeable non-cubic blocks including stairs, slabs, slopes, roofs, inner and outer corner blocks for stairs and slopes * all kinds of Furniture including chairs, tables, beds, wood book shelves, doors, windows, ladders, fences, fence gates and iron bars. Fences and Iron Bars will be displayed as single poles * signs, gravestones, obelisks, arc signs - that cannot be inscripted when on the Holiday Decorative Tree * all display cases/stands and storage chests - but only empty ones, and they cannot be filled while on display on the Holiday Decorative Tree * all Lighting, including torches, lanterns, also Arctek ones, tall Medieval Lamps, Hidden Temple Torches, Medieval Fireplaces, Campfires, Fire Pits and Haunted Pumpkins. Please note that Lamps and other objects that will normally illuminate the surrounding will not do so when being placed on an Holiday Decorative Tree, many will appear switched off * all existing crafting stations (Cooking Stations, Forges, Processors and also the outdated Crafting Table), as well as Extractors * Excavators and Teleporters that will look a bit different when floating on the Holiday Decorative Tree than in the game world * Beeswax, Vines, Death Statues * all types of tree Flowers, Leaves and Corrupted Blocks * most types of placeable plants like Tallgrass, Weeds, Reeds, Shrubs, Cattails - and Lilypads too since update R62 on April 19th 2019 * Queen Bees and tree Saplings that both cannot be placed onto every type of block in the game world, only on dedicated ones * all kinds of Explosives, including Flares and Fireworks * Rimecones and Snowcubes * all Liquids, Arcstones and Pigsy Droppings. Liquids will appear like thin square slabs with a flow animation * all kinds of Food and Crops and all 3 types of Mushrooms * all placeable Machines like activation devices, operating gates, Fans, Teleporters, Checkpoints, Adventure Gates, Capture Blocks, Adventure Picture Frames and animated objects like Industrial Bellows, Industrial Gears, Gingerbread Chimneys and the like. Most machines will be deactivated, picture frames will show their standard image of a hill with trees, and LEDs will appear as gray blocks on an Holiday Decorative Tree * Holiday Decorative Trees can display Loot Spawners, Mob Spawners, Seashells, Placemats and other flat items, but not always correctly in their first slot/on top of the tree * only the sparkles of Seeds will be visible Items that cannot be placed into Holiday Decorative Trees Not everything can be transferred into the slots of Holiday Decorative Trees: * no melee Weapons, Swords and Crowbars * none of the existing Perfumes, Potions or Pigments * no animal drops/parts like Bones, Leather, Chizzard Gizzard, Feral Pigsy Fur or Miru Eyes and the like * no other non-placeable crafting materials like Twines, Goo, Moss, Coal, Gunpowder, Melted Wax, Infused Crystals, Corruption Dust, Ores and Rods * no tools: Taming Collars, Plows, Washers, Wiring Tools * no armor parts and types * no Notes, Data Chips, rare Recipes, Pet Hats, Bow Ties Arrangements Arrangement 1 will display the item in the first slot on top of the tree standing upright. Arrangement 2 will display the item in the first slot on top of the tree laying sideways. You cannot render the Holiday Decorative Tree itself invisible, unlike other display containers. How to change the settings of Holiday Decorative Trees When activating Holiday Decorative Trees that have been placed into the world, they can optionally be renamed and/or set to another minimum permission level. Additionally to that their transfer history can be viewed. You can name Holiday Decorative Trees like any other storage container by activating them and then clicking on the icon that looks like a square (note) with a "pen" in the top right corner. You can type up to 30 characters into this array (and confirm this with "enter"/"return"), and this name/label will then be displayed instead of "Holiday Decorative Tree" when pointing the cursor at it. You can also change the Permission settings for each Holiday Decorative Tree by clicking on the padlock icon shown in the top right corner after activating the Holiday Decorative Tree. Here you can define who will be permitted access to this Holiday Decorative Tree (and its contents). To be precisely, you can set this Holiday Decorative Tree to a minimum permission level that must be met or outranked by players in order to change the content and/or settings of the Holiday Decorative Tree and even take the Holiday Decorative Tree itself. Available world permission-settings: "just me", "world owner/admins", "world mods", "builders" or "everyone". On player claims the available settings are "just me", "claim admins", "claim interact only", "claim builders" and "everyone". Since update R40 all storage containers and activatable objects like Holiday Decorative Trees are now set to "builders" by default when being placed. By default only players with builder "rights" (aka permission rank) or higher - either on your game-world or on your claim (claim permission ranks override world permission ranks) - can access your Holiday Decorative Trees and take items from it. If set to "visitor", every other player on the game world can access these Holiday Decorative Tree and can even take them away. Higher permission levels or "just me" will prevent this. A special permission rank "claim interacts only", that is solely available on player claims, will allow players with this exact same permission rank (that you can provide to visitors of your claim) to take items from an Holiday Decorative Tree, but not to take the Holiday Decorative Tree itself away. By hovering your mouse over the magnifying glass icon in the top right corner you can view a "Transfer History" listing the (up to) last 5 filling procedures and last 5 removal actions together with the time of access to the Holiday Decorative Tree. Warning You might be able to put whole stacks of items into the inventory slots of Holiday Decorative Trees if you click quickly or drag a stack of items and then drop one item after another into the according slot. However it is not recommended to do this, because the possibility of transferring more than one item into any slots of these containers it is very likely caused by a bug. As soon as the bug will be fixed, it is possible that all items except for one might vanish/be deleted. Attention: after placing items into Holiday Decorative Trees or any other display containers, a known bug might perhaps occur that will not let you move one or a few of the items from your inventory into any storage container. Moving them into a slot of the tree and taking them back might unstuck them. Otherwise, exiting the game, waiting for a while and then re-entering will usually solve this problem for sure. Category:Elfi's Toy Drive Category:Christmas Event Category:Events Category:Display Category:Crafted Category:In Trade Category:Recipe Category:Container